There is a great demand for a self-contained and self-sufficient portable device that enables a person to lower oneself vertically with ease from an elevated structure of great height. Such a device can be used in escaping from a burning high-rise building or from the deck of a large sea-going vessel during an emergency. There is also a demand for a self-contained and self-sufficient portable device that enables a person to raise oneself vertically to an elevated structure of a great height without physically exhausting oneself. The light weight portable device with aforementioned capability can be used as a fire escape system from high-rise buildings, means for transporting personel from one level to another level during an emergency, and as a tool assisting mountain climbers, spelunkers, rescue crews, construction workers, military training and operations, etc. Such a device also makes an excellent recreational aid for people enjoying outdoor activities.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a self-contained and self-sufficient light weight device enabling a person to lower oneself vertically with ease from a height ranging from a score of feet up to a few thousand feet.
Another object is to provide a self-contained and self-sufficient light weight device enabling a person to raise oneself without physically struggling to a height ranging from a score of feet to a few thousand feet.
A further object is to provide a vertical mobility system comprising a closed loop of rope depending from a frictionally controlled rope release device including a friction drum that is wrapped around over a plurality of laps by a portion of said closed loop of rope.
Still another object is to provide a vertical mobility system wherein the looping motion of the closed loop of rope depending from a frictionally controlled rope release device, that is created by the weight secured to one member of the closed loop of rope, is controlable by a small amount of pull exerted on the other member of the closed loop of rope.
Still a further object is to provide a vertical mobility system capable of raising a person that comprises a closed loop of rope depending from a one-way frictionally controlled rope release device wherein one member of said closed loop of rope depending from the one-way frictionally controlled rope release device includes a harness removably secured thereto and the other member of the closed loop of rope depending from the one-way frictionally controlled rope release device slidably engages a stirrup assembly equipped with a one-way grip.
Yet another object is to provide a frictionally controlled rope release device wherein the magnitude of the frictional braking on the looping motion of the closed loop of rope depending therefrom that is created by a larger tension on one member of the closed loop of rope is substantially proportional to a smaller tension on the other member of the closed loop of rope.
Yet a further object is to provide a frictionally controlled rope release device wherein the magnitude of the frictional braking on the looping motion of the closed loop of rope depending therefrom is substantially proportional to the difference in tensions imposed on the two members of the closed loop of rope depending from the frictionally controlled rope release device.
These and other objects of the present invention will become clear as the description thereof proceeds.